


Pokemon Tourmaline

by Haxorgon0520



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxorgon0520/pseuds/Haxorgon0520
Summary: An evil organization has taken over the Holona region. It's up to Tyler and his two friends to take them down and save the region.





	Pokemon Tourmaline

“Blaziken finish it off with a blaze kick!” A girl with short red hair commanded her Mega Blaziken as its feet lit on fire and charged toward the opposing Pokemon which was a Genesect. A very scared look crossed a black haired man’s face on the other side of the room. “Dodge it Genesect!” He yelled at it hoping the Genesect could avoid it. But the Blaziken was too fast for Genesect and the fire type move easily connected with the bug and steel type Pokemon. “No Genesect!” The man yelled as the Genesect fell to the ground fainted. “We did it Blaziken!” The girl celebrated as the Mega Blaziken returned to normal and she hugged it. “No! How is this possible?! I shouldn’t have lost!” The man yelled in rage. The girl gave a victorious smile and said “Karver, you use your Pokemon simply as tools to try to accomplish your evil deeds and not as friends or partners. My bond with my Pokemon was what ultimately won me the battle. In the end good will always triumph over evil.” The girl finished as the man just stood there still in shock. “No, I’m so close to accomplishing my goals! I won’t accept this! Grunts grab her!” The man commanded. Before the girl had time to react a man and a woman dressed up in black and white outfits with spirals on them came up behind her and restrained her. “Blaziken help me!” The girl yelled. But before the Blaziken could do anything, a large blast of water came from the hallway next to the room and directly hit the Blaziken knocking it out. “No Blaziken! You dirty bastard!” The girl yelled at him as she tried to break free. Karver then smirked at her and said “Catherine, I’m not like those other loser team leaders like Giovanni and Lysandre. I am so close to making this region mine and I’m not allowing anything, especially not someone like you, to stop me!” Karver yelled. “Now since there’s no chance of you breaking free I think you could be very helpful in helping me execute the final stage of my plan.” A look of pure fear and terror took over Catherine’s face as she tried harder and harder to break free but the grunts had a tight grip on her. “No! You’re never going to make me join you! I’ll beat you!” Catherine yelled. “This isn’t fiction, where you suddenly get some magical power and break free and somehow beat me. I’ve won and there’s nothing you can do about it.” Karver said with an evil smile as Catherine eventually stopped struggling and tears began to stream down her face. “Please don’t do this to me. I won’t interfere with your plans anymore just please don’t make me join you.” Catherine cried out choking up on her words. “Look at that, that fire you had is already completely gone, you really are pathetic.” He smirked at her. “Malamar come out.” Karver said as he took out a pokeball from his pocket and threw it. A Malamar popped out of it and looked towards its trainer waiting for a command. “It was fun while it lasted Catherine, it really was but now it’s time to finally put my master plan into action. Malamar do your thing.” Karver ordered. The Malamar then went in front of the still crying Catherine and its body began to glow. “No! No! NOOO!” 

It was roughly 6:00 pm Sunday evening in Vertlea Town of the Holona region. Vertlea town wasn’t that remarkable of a town, it had some houses, a Pokemon center and mart, and a trainer’s school but it’s where I call home. Today was the day before my two friends and I begin our Pokemon journey together. I was in my room packing up for tomorrow and I heard my Mom yell “Tyler come down Ashley’s here!” “Ok Mom I’m coming!” I said as I walked downstairs to my front door. I opened it to see my best friend and my long-time crush, Ashley. Ashley had her curly brown hair tied up in a ponytail as usual and her deep brown eyes were filled with excitement. “Hey Tyler!” Ashley said with a bright smile on her pretty face. “Hey Ashley come in!” I enthused as I let her in. Then I heard a bark and I saw our Rockruff running over to Ashley. “Hey there Rockruff how are you?” Ashley asked as she kneeled down and Rockruff began licking her face. After 30 seconds of it I said “Ok Rockruff you can stop now.” Rockruff got down and Ashley stood back up. “Hello Ashley it’s always nice to have you here.” My mom said to her with a smile. “Hello Mrs. Wilson! It’s always nice to be here.” Ashley said with a smile. “Tyler, I’m so excited that tomorrow is the day you, Alex, and I all start our journey together!” Ashley said with a lot of enthusiasm. “So am I Ashley this is going to be the best experience of our lives.” I responded to her. “So why isn’t Alex here?” Ashley asked. “Well he said he needed all of tonight to get ready for tomorrow.” I answered. “How much stuff is he planning on packing?” Ashley asked. “Actually I’m not completely done packing yet either, want to help me out?” I asked even though I knew what the answer would be. “Of course! You don’t need to ask me you know, let’s go.” Ashley said as she ran up to my room. My mom smiled at me as I ran up to my room after her. 

“Tyler you really need to clean up your room.” Ashley said as she looked around the messy area. “It’s not that bad I can find everything I need.” I said. “Not bad? I could probably find a Trubbish hiding underneath these clothes haha.” Ashley said as she pointed to a pile of clothes at the corner of my room. “Hahaha very funny, let’s get started.” I retorted with a smile. Ashley giggled and we began to pack stuff into my backpack. After an hour of getting everything in order we heard “Tyler! Ashley! Dinner’s ready!” “Ok Mom we’ll be right there!” I responded as we both went downstairs. As we ate dinner Ashley and I watched our favorite show, A Trainer’s Day. “Hey Ashley, that’s going to be the three of us starting tomorrow.” I pointed out to her as we watched the show. “I know, I hope we get to be on this show sometime during our journey.” Ashley said with a smile. “Yeah so do I.” I responded as I smiled back at her. 

Just then the TV screen changed making both of us slightly jump. The logo for the news channel popped up and stayed like that for a full minute. “I wonder what’s going on.” I asked. “I have no idea, hopefully nothing bad happened.” Ashley said. Then it went off of the logo to the two news anchors, but something seemed very off about them. Their eyes looked like they were glazed or something and they looked completely out of it. ‘Maybe it’s just the TV or I’m just tired.’ I thought but then Ashley asked “Tyler, do the anchors look a bit off to you?” “Yeah they do it’s pretty strange.” I answered. Then the male anchor on the left began talking “Hello Holona region we have announcement for you all.” The anchor said and his voice sounded monotone. This was officially weirding me out and it looked like it was weirding out Ashley and my Mom too. “What’s going on?” Mom asked but neither of us could come up with an explanation as we both just kept watching to see what they would say next. Then the female anchor on the right began talking “From this point on Team Mesmer is the region’s new ruler.” I suddenly got a very scared feeling in my stomach and I saw Ashley and Mom were feeling the same way. “W-who’s Team Mesmer?” Ashley asked sounding a bit frightened. “I don’t know.” Was all I could answer as we kept watching. “This has to be a joke of some kind.” Mom said as she changed the channel but it was on the new channel too. Mom kept flipping through channels but it was on all of them. Then someone else came onto the screen and I felt like I was about to throw up. It was Soren, the Champion of the Holona region, and he had the exact same expression as the anchors. “I Soren, champion of this region hereby declare Team Mesmer as the rulers of this region and our masters.” He even sounded exactly like the anchors too. “They’re like in a trance or something, Tyler what are we gonna do?” Ashley asked as I saw her eyes start to well up with tears. “We’re going to be ok Ashley nothing’s going to happen to us someone’s probably on their way to stop them right now.” I tried to comfort her but even I didn’t believe that stupid answer I gave her. Then one more person came onto the screen and he looked very different from the rest of them. He had short black hair and was wearing a weird looking shirt and a cape. “Thank you champion Soren and anchors for announcing me and Team Mesmer as this region’s master! I am Karver, the leader of Team Mesmer! We have the most powerful trainers in the region under our control including your gym leaders, elite 4 members and of course the champion! No one can resist us the region is ours!” The man said and the three of us all had terrified expressions on our faces. Ashley began to cry and I hugged her to try and comfort her. “Now time to enact our first new law on the region, no Pokemon are allowed!” “WHAT?!?!” The three of us yelled at the TV as we couldn’t believe what he just said. “That’s right, from this point on the only people allowed to have Pokemon in this region are me, my team members, and my slaves! Hahahaha!” He said as the champion and the anchors were still blank behind him. Mom then grabbed Rockruff and held him tight right next to us. 

A minute later we heard something bash on the door and me and Ashley held each other tightly and screamed. Then after a few more bangs the door came down and a Poliwrath was standing there in the doorway. Then two people with white hair and black and white outfits came into the house with a Hypno and the Poliwrath. Rockruff began to bark and growl at them as my Mom screamed “Get out!!” As she held Rockruff in her arms. Ashley and I held onto each other as I stared up at them with her feeling more scared than I ever have in my life. “Under the law of your new rulers, Team Mesmer, no Pokemon are allowed so hand over your Rockruff.” The male grunt ordered. “Over my dead body! This is my late husband’s Rockruff! There’s no way you’re taking him away from us!” My Mom yelled as I saw her hold on to Rockruff tighter. “Since you’re not cooperating It’s time to do this the hard way. Hypno use hypnosis.” The Hypno then swayed its pendulum back and forth and rings fired at my Mom and her eyes glazed over and she stopped moving. “MOM!” I screamed as the grunts ignored us. “Now hand over the Rockruff.” “Yes.” Mom suddenly said in a monotone voice as she stood up and handed him to them. “MOM! Mom snap out of it!” I tried to yell but it was no use. Rockruff tried to use bite on the grunt but the second grunt commanded the Poliwrath to use dynamic punch and it knocked Rockruff out. “NO!!” I yelled as I ran towards them getting ready to punch the grunt but then I saw the Poliwrath move towards me and it punched me right in my stomach. I felt an enormous amount of pain as the wind was knocked out of me and I flew into the wall. “TYLER!!” Ashley screamed and ran over to me. “Go check the rest of the house for any other Pokemon.” The grunt told the other one. “Got it.” She responded and went through the rest of the house as I laid there in pain feeling like I was going to pass out. “Are you ok?!” Ashley asked in a panic with tears still running down her face. “I-I’m fine.” I answered weakly still in a great amount of pain. The grunt came back and said “No other Pokemon in the house.” “Let’s go.” The grunt said as they turned to leave. “Get back here.” I said weakly as they carried Rockruff out of the house. The last thing I saw before passing out was the hypnosis wearing off on Mom and she began to sob into her arms.


End file.
